Little Blessings
by HollieC
Summary: Joe and Stephanie start there life together. Full of suprises. RATING FOR SOME CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1 thru 6

**_"Little Blessings"  
Hollie Ciccone  
Rating: PG - XXX (Languge & Sex)  
Summary: Joe and Stephanie start there life together. Full of suprises_**

**_Disclaimer: Theses characters do not belong to me. Many thanks to Janet Evanovich for creating so many wonderful characters. I apologize for ruining any of them. I will promise to return them when I am finished playing._**

**_Author Notes: My 1st FanFic, please be gentle. Thanks. Feedback welcome _**

**Chapter 1 (PG)**

Its has been 6 months since I moved in with Joe Morelli, because my apartment building had to be torn down and rebuilt. Something to do with code regulations. What a suprise! All the tenants and the super signed an agreement that all the original tenants get first pick of the new apartments. So, it looks like I got about 2 more months and the building will be ready for me and Rex to move back in. For the moment things are calm here. Joe and I have been unbelievably happy. No fights or arguments about our conflicting jobs. His police investagations and my being a bounty hunter for my cousin Vinnie. We tend to cross each other path in our pursuits of justice. It has been a great 6 months for me and Joe.The sex has never been better.

I woke up at 3am not feeling too good. I was going to throw up. I ran to the bathroom, and thought what did I do to desreve this? I did have a little bit to drink last night, but not enough to make me sick like this. Joe must have been awakened by my movement, because when I lifted my head from the toilet he was standing right next to me with a damp wash cloth.

"Are you ok, Cupcake?", he asked me.

"Do I look ok to you?", I cried, snacthing the wash cloth from his hand.

I wiped my face, stood up,and flushed the toilet.

"That was nasty.", I said reaching for my tooth brush.

Joe stood back against the door jamb, smiling at me.

"What!", I tried to shout with a mouth full of tooth paste looking at him through the mirror.

"I couldn't figure it out.", he said grinning devlishly.

He walked behind me and put his hands on my shoulders as if he was going to massage them.

"What are you talking about?", I said still brushing my teeth.

He whispered in my ear, " You are pregnant.".

I knew that wasn't possible cause we always used condoms.

"How can you be so sure about that?", I asked.

"Well, for starters, when was your last period?", he asked ,standing in door way of the bathroom with is arms crossed at his chest.

I stood there staring into the mirror at myself. How could this be, I thought. What happened?

"Joseph Anthony Morelli !!!", I shouted. I must have had toothpaste around my mouth cause Joe was laughing the whole time, "What did you do!".

"Maybe one of the condoms broke or something.", he said still laughing.

"Whats so damn funny, Joe"

He grabbed the wash cloth and wiped around my mouth.

"I was almost willing to guess you were rabid for a minute."

I looked in the mirror and started to think maybe he was right. I didn't remember when I had my last period. It suddenly hit me.

"Joe!", I started to feel ill again, "I'm pregnant!"

He looked amazingly happy. His brown eyes looked like melted chocolate and his scruffy morning beard was very sexy.

He grabbed my hand and guided me toward the bedroom and sat me on the bed.

"I have something for you.", he said walking to his nightstand. He opened the drawer and took out a red plastic bag. Before he even got back to me, I was crying. He got down on his knee in front of me, took a small velvet box out of the bag and just as he started to open the box and speak, a wave of nausea set in."Oh, No!" I shouted and I jumped from the bed and knocked Joe over on his ass. I was once again hunched over the toilet when Joe came into the bathroom. He was still smiling. I stood up wiped my face and started to cry again.

Joe knelt down in front of me, he looked up at me and opened the velvet box. " Stephanie, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I was in shock. Not only was Joseph Morelli asking me to marry him after all these years, the ring was beautiful. 2 karat diamond set in 24 karat gold. I couldn't believe my eyes or my ears for that matter. Joe was asking me to marry him. He has never been considered the marrying type and now all of a sudden he is asking me to marry him. What do i say? If I say no, he may hate me for the rest of his life, and I knew thats not what I wanted possibly being pregnant and all.

"Earth to Stephanie", Joe said waving his hand in front of my face.

"YES!", I shouted when I came to. I went to kiss him and he stopped me.

"Brush your teeth, then we can celebrate."

"Good Morning, Cupcake.", Joe was standing beside the bed with a tray of food when I opened my eyes.

I looked at him sleepy eyed. "Breakfast in bed for my future bride." I sat up in the bed and he placed the tray across my lap.

"Oh baby, this looks absolutley yummy!" I said while I scanned the tray. Pancakes, bacon, orange juice, toast, and some fruit.

"Speaking of baby, your doctors appointment is at 11:30." Joe told me smiling while I sat and oogled the food in front of me.

I looked at the bedside clock, 9:15. I looked back at Joe, " Why are you home? Shouldn't you be at work?" " I took today off." he said smiling then kissing my forehead. " I made the appointment for you so we can be positive before we make any announcments."

How thoughtful of him. Breakfast in bed, making my doctors appointment, and since I had a mouthful of pancakes and bacon, I just shook my head and kept eating.

I had just finished eating the last strawberry in the fruit bowl when the phone rang. Joe answered it " Hello?". There was a short pause. " Good morning, Mrs. Plum", he pasued again and rolled his eyes at me. " Let me explain, Mrs. Plum...", Yet another pause with an eye roll." We aren't positive yet, it may be a false alarm. Thats why we are going to the doctor today." This time he made a chitter chatter gesture with his hand, I snickered under my breath, I could tell he was getting flustered. " I know, Mrs. Plum, we will be over when we get out of the doctor.". My mom had to have heard something already. " Thank You Mrs. Plum, see you later this afternoon."

He hung up the phone. I was sitting there shaking my head. " Well?" I wanted to hear what was said through the grapevine we call ' The Burg'. " Apparently someone knows someone, who knows someone, who knows someone at the doctor's office and now the entire Burg knows you are pregnant." I slapped my hand to my head. "Damn it!"." Like I told your mom, until we find out, don't worry about it.". I was going to worry about it. Everyone in the Burg would be calling my mother today, driving her nuts. Great!

The doctor appointment went well. I am 8 weeks along and due December 20th . Merry Christmas to us!

We got in the truck and headed to my parent's house. Joe was smiling ear to ear. I have never seen him so happy. It was nice. "What are we going to name the baby?", Joe asked excitedly. " If its a boy he will definently be Joe Jr.". " And a girl?" That was a harder question. I hadn't a clue," Maybe we can get one of those books or something, we got time.".

We arrived at my parents house at 1:30 and my mother was waiting at the door when we pulled up. She was either very angry or extremely excited. When we got out of the truck she ran up to us in a frenzy. "Well?". I started crying,"I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to do this it was an accident." She looked at me like I had 3 heads. "What do you mean, Stephanie?". I hugged her. " I am pregnant mom. I know it isn't right, but we are going to make it right.". Joe put his arm around my mom's shoulders, " I asked Stephanie to marry me, Mrs. Plum." Her eyes filled with tears and she started to cry, hard. We helped her inside and sat her on the couch. Luckily, no one was home. Dad was out with the cab, and Grandma Mazur was at an afternoon veiwing, probally talking about me being pregnant to the seniors crowd. When she finally came out of her state, we talked. She took it a lot better than I thought she would. Joe left the room for a moment to allow us some mother daughter time. " You aren't mad?", I asked holding her hand. " Stephanie, you are blessing me with a grandchild, I have only dreamed of this day. And this best part is you are getting married. I couldn't be happier." We sat and cried and I choked out a little laugh because when I was younger my mother always told me " Stay away from them Morelli boys they are bad news." And now she was blessing my marriage to a Morelli. God works in mysterious ways. Joe returned to the living room and I left him to talk to my mother. I couldn't hear what Joe was saying but I heard my mother break down crying again. The thought just took over me. Wow! I was going to be a mother and a wife. Boy, am I nervous.

**Chapter 2 (NC-17)**

It was almost dinner time when we left my parents house. Dad had come home, he was excited but didn't show it on the outside. Grandma Mazur came in as we were leaving. She immediatley ran to the phone to spread the news about the wedding, me being pregnant was old news by now. This gave Joe the clue to speed over to his mother's house 2 blocks away. He wanted her to hear it from him rather than through the gossips of the Burg, including my grandmother. By the time we pulled up to the curb in front of his mother's house, she was on the porch waiting arms crossed and foot tapping. As soon as we stepped out of the truck she was yelling, "Joseph Anthony Morelli, you get here right this second young man.". He looked at me took hold of my hand and we walked right up to his mother. As we got closer to the porch, her attitude started to change from angry to overjoyed in a mere second. She grabbed me and hugged me so tight, I thought I might lose consciousness. She let go of me , thank god and walked over to Joe and smacked him on the head "Sex Fiend!". Joe rubbed his head. " Can we go inside and talk , Ma?". "Of course, Come on in.".

We went inside, she seemed more happy to see me than Joe and he was her favorite child. We sat on the couch and Moma Morelli sat in the rocking chair. " Well, Ma, I am guessing by your reaction you heard about the baby and the engagment.". She nodded her head acknowledging the facts at hand. We patiently sat in silence waiting for her to say something. Finally after what seemed like an etrnity of silence, she spoke. "You have my blessings.". Joe and I could breath again. " Ma, I know you live for planning family functions, weddings, birthday parties, all that stuff, but I want this one, Ma. I want to plan a special wedding for my lovely bride." Joe knelt down in front of his mother, his hand on her knee." It will before the baby comes. I'm thinking the end of August." He turned and looked at me and I nodded apporval of the date. Moma Morelli started crying, " My little Joey is getting married." She sobbed some more and Joe sat and comforted her. Little Joey, how cute is that. Joe stood up and bent to kiss his mother on her forehead. " Joseph" she sobbed. "Yes Ma?". " You will always be my baby boy.". He went down on his knees again and hugged his mother. " I know Ma, I know.".

We sat and talked a while longer, then I got insanly hungry. Joe and I said our good byes to Moma and headed for Pino's for dinner. I ate half a large pizza, a meatball sandwich and I was still hungry so we went for ice cream. I got a large waffle cone piled high with Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream dipped in that chocolate that hardens on the ice cream. OOh was it good. "Does it taste as well as it wears, Cupcake?", he asked me. I looked down my shirt. " Oh Damn!" I started wipping it off and Joe picked up my chin looked into my eyes and licked the melted ice cream from around my mouth, then kissed me to taste some more. It was so passionate, I accidently dropped my ice cream cone. "Shit , I wasnt finished with that." Joe looked at the ground then put his arm around me. "Let's go home, Cupcake, I got something you can lick on." OH MY!

When we got home we took a shower. Joe caressed my body with his soapy hands. I used a washcloth and washed him in all the important places. It was causing a little growth, so I kept touching him and massaging him. He let out a low growl and then grabbed my hands,"Stop!". "Why? I was enjoying it." " Just don't not yet.". I didn't want to stop. It looked so inviting. I wanted to taste him in my mouth, " You told me I could..." He put his finger over my lips, " Shhhh, You will get your chance, Cupcake, just not yet." He held me in the shower still stroking my body gently. His hands moved up the length of my body up to my face and he held it so carefully and kissed me deep and passionate. He then reached around me to turn the water off. We got out of the shower he dried me off and then dried himself. He was still hard and it was looking very, very yummy to me at the moment, seeing how I didnt get to finish my ice cream cone earlier. Joe's popsicle is going to get a licking.

I went and laid on the bed, he followed about a minute behind me. He laid on his back and I just couldn't help myself. "Let's try something different.", I suggested." What do you have in mind?", he raised his eyebrow. " This.", I climbed on top of him, put my bare ass in his face and put his goodies in mine. " Oh, Hell Stepahnie!" I wanted to speak but I had a mouthful. He touched my wetness with his fingers finding my sweet spot then licking it. I moaned with my mouthful, which in turn made him moan as well. He kept fingering and licking me until I exploded all over his face. " Damn Cupcake" I kept sucking him, touching him and stroking him. He stopped me, just when I was about to get to the creamy center. " I want inside you", he said in his sexy bedroom voice, deep and raspy. How could I say no, I wanted him inside me too. I let him on top. He held my ankles up to his shoulders and slowly started thrusting inside me. I could feel another orgasm coming on and he must have felt it too because at that moment he increased his speed. " OH YES, Joe!" I started chanting, " Yes, Yes, Yes". My orgasm triggered his and we melted together. " Oh Cupcake, you are amazing!" " So are you Officer Morelli".

**Chapter 3 (pg-13)**

2 MONTHS LATER...

I locked myself in the bathroom, crying naked on the bathroom floor. My clothes weren't fitting and I hadn't bought any maternity clothes yet. I was 4 months pregnant and I had a little baby bump. My breast were sore and beginning to swell and on top of all that Joe was annoying me from the other side of the door. "Cupcake! Open this door or I will break it down.", he yelled. " Go Away!", I yelled back. " NO! I want you to open this fucking door, NOW!". I knew when he said that word he meant what he was saying, so I crawled over to the door reached up and unlocked it. Joe opened the door and saw me on the floor. He dropped to his knees, " Are you ok?". "No, I am not ok. My boobs hurt and my clothes don't fit anymore!" "Its ok, Cupcake. I'll get you taken care of in the clothes department. And as far as your boobs go, I can always..."he started to reach for them and I cut him off, " DON'T TOUCH THEM! They hurt damn it!" " Ok sorry , I won't touch them." He helped me up off the floor and we walked across the hall to the bedroom. I laid down on the bed. He turned on the little TV he got for the bedroom. " I'm hungry." I told him. " You are always hungry, Cupcake." " I am eating for two , Joe. Me and the baby." He kissed me then asked me what I wanted to eat. " I want tuna salad.". " You don't like tuna salad, you told me once before." " I like it now cause thats what I got a craving for." " Fine, tuna salad it is. Anything else?". Well actually..." Potato chips, Chocolate milk, pickles, a Hershey bar, and some strawberry ice cream." "Yes ma'am", Joe saluted me. " Smart-ass, just go already.". I hate to see him go but love to watch him leave. OOOH!

I had fallen asleep before Joe returned from the store. He told me I had looked like an angel while I was sleeping and he didn't want to wake me. I woke up about 3 in the afternoon. I heard voices down stairs but I couldn't make them out, except for Joe's of course. I couldn't fit in any of my clothes so I put on some of his. Pair of boxers and a t-shirt. I made my way down the stairs and found my sister on the couch talking to Joe. "Hey sis, I brought you some clothes.", she grabbed the black garbage bag at her feet and took it up stairs, so I followed her to the bed room. We went through the clothes and I kept all of them. I got dressed in a cute black skirt that came about mid-thigh and a baby blue babydoll top that flared from under my breast. I walked down stairs , stoped at the last step and Joe stood up and walked over to me. " Look at you, Sexy Moma", he picked me up off the last step swirled me around then kissed me. "You really think I look sexy?" I asked him. "Oh hell, yeah!" He gave me a sly look and tried a pick-up line on me, like he really needed to."Hey beautiful, can I take you out to dinner?", he put his hands around my waist and went in for a kiss. I looked him in the eyes as he got right at my lips I said, " I'm still waiting on my tuna salad." He smiled and kissed my cheek and went to the kitchen.

Valerie and I sat on the couch. " Can I take you shopping tomorrow?", she asked me," The wedding is a month away and you need a dress." At that moment Joe walked in, " Nothing too fancy, Cupcake." He winked at Valerie aparently they already discussed the wedding dress thing with out me. Joe is keeping it a secret so it will a suprise. I know I am getting married, well duh, but I know nothing of the ceremony and plans. Joe is doing it all for me. I looked at Val, " Sure we can go shopping tomorrow." " Don't forget your doctors appointment at 12:30 tomorrow. I will meet you there on my lunch hour." Joe was so good at remembering these things. My memory is pratically non exsistant. I can't remember my name half the time. Damn Hormones! I couldn't even remember the exact date of our wedding. " Joe what day is the wedding again?" I asked. " August 28th" ," Ok just double checking".

I ate my tuna salad. Val said she would pick me up at 9:00 in the morning and she headed home to take care of her girls. I was more comfortable in the boxers and t-shirt so I went back up stairs and changed. When I came back down Joe was sitting on the couch waiting for me to come sit down. I sat on the couch and leaned my head back on the arm rest and Joe laid his head next to my baby bump and he talked to the baby in Italian, "Ti amo mio piccolo", which means 'I love you my little one' and "Non si occupi del colpo, esso è giusto me che amo la vostra madre.", which I only under stood a few words. Something about love poking your mother. I popped Joe on the head, " Sex Fiend, what are you telling that baby about poking me?" He laughed. " We need to work on your Itailan. I said 'don't mind the poking its just me loving your mother'. I popped him again. " Ow , Steph that one hurt." . " Oh shit, I am sorry!", I laughed. I rubbed his head where I had hit it then kissed it. Joe just laid there in my lap watching TV. I fell asleep, but aparetnly I haven't gotten too heavy for Joe to carry me up stairs to bed, because thats what he did. He laid me down in the bed. Kissed me then kissed the baby, "Buona notte i miei tesori" (Good night my treasures)

Valerie was downstairs waiting at 8:30. I came dragging down the stairs. "You are early, Val.", I was still half asleep. " I know. I was just so excited!", she said jumpping up and down. She was worst that Joe in the mornings, too energetic and awake for this hour. I ate my breakfast which consisted of strawberry ice cream, a bagel and a cup of coffee. I put on a dress that was in the bag of stuff from Val and we headed toward the mall. Val said there was a maternity store in the mall that specializes clothes for "Hot Momas", which is the name of the store. " They have all the latest up to date fashions for expectant mothers. Cute tops, mini skirts and even lingerie.". Hmm? Lingerie? Really? OOh stop Stephanie!! Damn these hormones. "Alright that sounds good.". Who was I kidding, I wanted some sexy lingerie for my pregnant butt.

I picked out 2 cute baby doll tops, 2 sexy little see through nighties with matching thongs, a tube top that flared out from under my boobs, a denim mini skirt, 2 nursing bras and a "Hot Moma" t-shirt. We were headed for the check out when Valerie stopped dead in her tracks. " OH MY GOD!!! There it is Steph, There is your wedding dress!" There was a mannequin standing to the right of the cash register. It was a long white maternity evening gown. "Joe said he didnt want anything fooffy remember.", she said as we walked over to it. " Yes, I remember, but isn't this a little too 'sexy'?" I could just imagine me walking down the aisle and Joe getting an erection and me being embarassed, it wouldn't bother him any, but I would be so embarassed. " Steph try it on, please, please, please." she begged. So I asked the sales clerk if I could try it on. Her name tag said her name was Cyndy. She was very pretty, long blonde hair just past her shoulders. She smiled and walked out from behind the counter. She looked like she was about ready to pop, she was pregnant and she looked like she put a beachball under her shirt. I casually asked her when she was due. "August 28th" she replied. " OH Wow!, thats the day I am getting married." "Well congratualtions, my baby's father skipped town the day I told him I was pregnant. Pardon my french, Asshole!", " Oh I'm sorry." I felt bad for her. She removed the dress from the mannequin and I ran to the dressing room with it. It was beautiful on me, and it had extra room for the baby to grow into it. It had a slit on the left side that went all the way up to the top of my thigh. I modeled and posed on the mirror for a while then I heard Valerie outside the dressing room, " Come Steph let me see!". I opened the door and not only did I see Val, but Joe was beside her. I ducked back into the dressing room and locked the door. "Go away, Joe! You aren't going to see me in this dress until our wedding day!". He yelled back," Well then put something else on we got to get to the doctor's office." I quickly changed, Joe paid for the dress and we headed to my doctor's appointment with Valerie in tow. We left her car at the mall." I'm nervous, Joe."," Why Cupcake?". " What if there is something wrong with the baby? What if it has 2 heads, or not enough fingers or toes." He grabbed my hand and kissed it, "Don't worry, everything will be ok."

When we arrived at the doctor's office, they were ready for me right away. Valerie waited in the waiting room and Joe and I went to the exam room. The nurse prepped me for the ultrasound by rubbing cold jelly on my bump. The doctor came in and pushed around my bump, the nurse moved the little gizmo around where she had rubbed the jelly. The doctor watched the monitor, and started pointing at things , he looked confused. " Is everything ok doc?", Joe asked seeming very concerned. " Oh yes Mr. Morelli, everything is great. Looks like you got twins." I started to feel a little dizzy and everything went black.

**Chapter 4 (nc-17)**

"Cupcake, are you feeling ok?" I could hear his voice, but I couldn't get my eyes opened. " Cupcake?". " Joe?" I slowly opened my eyes and locked on Joe's chocolate eyes. " Hey there sleeping beauty.", he smiled then kissed my forehead. " Where am I?" I said, last remembering being in the exam room at the doctor's office. "You are home, Cupcake, in our bedroom. It's 3:30 in the afternoon, you have been asleep for the past 3 hours." " How, what...?" I was confused then it all cam back to me. " TWINS!", I shouted. I started to feel dizzy again. Joe put a cool damp cloth on my forehead, then kissed my bump, "The doctor said it is a boy and a girl. How great is that!" He was so excited. I was having a hard time thinking about dealing with one, but two? AHHHHH! What was I going to do? " It's going to be ok, Steph. Are you hungry?" "Yes, starving!". Nothing like food to take my mind off the stress. " I'll be right back, Cupcake." He went for the door and I started to feel moist between my legs, Damn what a great ass! " Joe.." I called to him as he turned to go down the stairs. " Yes, my love?", he poked his head around the door jamb. "Come back in here for a sec and sit down." He walked over and sat on the bed next to me and I sat up. I reached around his neck and whispered in his ear. " I want you to take your pants off." "Are we feeling better?" he gave me a sly grin. "It was the veiw as your left, a breath of fresh air." He stood from the bed, bent down and kissed me, then turned his back to me and dropped his sweat pants to the floor. OH Damn, what an ass! The best ass in all of Trenton and it was MINE! I had a evil laugh in my head. He turned around and faced me, of course I was sitting, he was standing. I had a perfect veiw of his rock hard erection. It was right there at eye level. Not bad to look at I must say. He then quickly got in the bed and crawled on top of me. He unbuttoned the top of the dress I was wearing, exposing my bra clad breast. He pulled my bra down and started suckling my nipples. Then while he had my nipples in his mouth he hiked up the skirt of the dress and pulled down my panties. He started fingering my wet spot with one hand and his other hand around his erection, I could see him slowly stroking himself. I don't know why, but this turned me on so much. He licked his fingers that had been soaked with my juices, then bent down and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips. Then at that exact moment he slowly entered me and started to pump me slowly. I wanted it hard and fast. " Oh faster, Joe.", I moaned. he picked up the pace but not to my expectations. " Come on, Joe faster, harder!". "I'm scared if i do it any harder I might hurt the babies.". " The doctor had said before that if it started to hurt to stop. And believe me if it hurts, I will tell you to stop. But it isn't hurting, now." He eyes got very dark and he just went crazy, ooh it felt so good. We were at the brink of total ecasty, when I got an awful cramp in my belly. "STOP! STOP!" I started beating on Joes chest. He pulled out and stood up, the look of shock spread across his face, " Whats wrong ? You ok?". I put my hands around under my belly, "I'm cramping.". Joe put his pants back on and ran downstairs. He then came running back up the stairs, no sweat or heavy breathing, how does he do that? He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. "Who are you calling?", I asked. " The doctor.", he told me. " Joe, I am ok now, I swear.", the pain was slowly subsiding. " Hi doc, Joe Morelli, Ms. Plum and I were being intimate and she got a cramp." I couldn't hear the doctor so I tried to read Joe's face. "Yes", he paused for a couple beats,"Yes sir.", another pause, "Wonderful! Thank you sir." then he hung up. "Doc said everything is fine, I just have to be a little more gentle with you." He climbed back in bed and cuddled up to me with his head next to my belly. "Sorry kids, I got a little carried away. It won't happen again, I promise." He kissed my belly and then I feel back asleep.

**Chapter 5**

When I woke up it was 7:30 pm and my stomach was growling loud. Joe wasn't upstairs, so I got dressed in some of the clothes Valerie handed down to me. A pink top and blue shorts, felt appropriate. Joe was sitting on the couch when I came down stairs. He was watching the ultrasound video. I sat down next to him trying to figure out where the babies were. Joe had a tear in his eye, "They are beautiful, Steph.", he put his arm around me and held me close. "I can't see them, Joe. I know they are there but I can't see anything." "Let me show you, Cupcake." He got up and walked to the TV. " This is Joe Jr., see his little wee-wee." WOW, I thought, I could see his little wee-wee. "I see him Joe!!" I was really excited now. " What are we going to name the girl?", He asked. I starred at the ceiling for a second and it was the first name that came out of my mouth, " Rose.". " Steph are you serious?", he asked me. " Yeah, after Aunt Rose, you were her favorite nephew after all." Joe ran over and kissed me on the cheek. " I love it! Rose it is!" He ran back over to the TV , " Here is Rose's head behind Little Joey's butt." It was amazing, I could see my babies. " Let me rewind it so you can get a better view of Rose. He rewound it all the way to the beginning, then hit play. The first thing I see is Rose, spread eagle. "She has your modesty, Dad.", I laughed. He smiled, "Thats my princess." He was so happy and I was slowly getting use to the idea. We watched the video over and over. It was 9:30pm and there was a knock at the door. " Who would be coming over at this hour?", Joe got up to answer the door and peeked through the window and let out a big sigh. He opened the door. " What do you want?", Joe seemed annoyed and I still couldn't see who was at the door."I just heard the news and wanted to congratulate you and all.". It was Joyce Barnhardt, UGGH! " Thank you, Joyce now leave please.", Joe had his cop face on, " GO!", he pointed toward the road. "Fine be that way. I want to let Stephanie know that Vinnie gave me 4 FTA's today." I got up from the couch and got right up in her face, "I don't care ,Joyce, have fun, don't ask for my help. LEAVE, NOW!". "Ok, well, bye then." She winked at Joe, turned and walked away with a extra wiggle in her step. Joe shook his head and slammed the door. " I can't believe that bitch! She had some nerve!" I was furious. I walked back to sit on the couch, then it hit me. "OH MY GOD, JOE! I just realized she had done the same thing before I married Dickie. She came over one night while we were eating dinner and he let her in. Sleaze!" " I know better, Cupcake. Never invite a vampire in, cause they will return." I laughed, but he was right. She was a vampire feeding on my happiness and draining me of it since the first day of kindergarten. "I love you, Joe." I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. He put his hands on my ass picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Pretty soon he won't be able to pick me up anymore. So I wanted to enjoy it while I still could. Joe carried me into the kitchen and sat me on the counter. He fixed 2 bowls of ice cream and we sat in the kitchen to eat it. "You really want to go with Rose?" He asked. "Yes!", I said insistantly, " Your Aunt Rose loved you, you were her favorite nephew. She gave you this house and we are going to make it a home. I am sure you Aunt Rose is smiling down on us. I know she would want this for you, and for us." Joe had tears welling in his eyes, but not falling. He put down his bowl of ice cream, took mine from my hand, picked me up , spun me around and kissed me. "You never seem to amaze me, Cupcake, I love you."

**Chapter 6**

The next morning when I woke up I felt great. No morning sickness."Wow, this is a first." I said to Bob, rubbing him on the head. I got dressed and went down stairs. Joe had only been gone for about an hour. It was 9:30 am. He had left me a note taped to Rex's cage. "Good Morning, Cupcake! I made you a fruit salad for breakfast, its in the fridge. You have plenty of Kool-Aid, peanut butter, olives, pickles, potato chips, ice cream and bread. Mom is bringing lasanga for dinner, call your parents and invite them over. We will introduce them to their new grandchildren. See you at lunchtime, Love, Officer Hottie" I smiled and giggled, he is so sweet, but such a ego trip at times. I called my mom while I fixed my breakfast. " Good Morning Mom." I was so happy today. " Good Morning , dear. Are you feeling ok?", she asked. "I couldn't be better. Joe asked me to call and invite you and dad for dinner tonight. His mom is bringing lasanga." "Do I need to bring anything sweetie?" I thought for a minute,"Pineapple upside down cake." "You got it sweetie. Oh how was your doctor visit?" "It was fine but we are saving the details for tonight after dinner." I hated keeping this news from my mother because I knew she was dying to know. " Oh Stephanie, I am so excited! We will see you around 6?" "Sounds good to me. Love you mom." " I love you too."

My breakfast consisted of a bowl of strawberry ice cream, topped with the friut salad Joe made for me, a peanutbutter and olive sandwich with a pickle on the side and a big glass if blue Kool-Aid. I have been craving blue Kool-Aid since I first found out I was pregnant. Joe said if I didn't drink something else, we were going to have a Smurf baby. I just laughed , but when he wasn't around I called the doctor and asked about the whole Smurf baby theory. The doctor said not to worry, the baby wouldn't turn blue. Well, I guess now it would be "babies" since we are having twins.

I went to the living room and decided I wanted to watch TV while I ate my breakfast. I put my food on the coffee table, I sat my butt on the floor ,leaned against the couch and pulled the coffee table to me. Perfect! I thought it was perfect until I realized that daytime TV sucked. I found an all cartoon channel and ironically, the Smurfs were on. I watched the little blue critters and ate my breakfast. Just as Papa Smurf was saving the other Smurfs from the bad guy, the phone rang. I tried to get up off the floor as quickly as possible, but it was too late, the answering machine picked up. " Stephanie! Stephanie! Are you ok? Where are you? Pick up the phone!", It was Joe and he seemed rather worried. I didn't answer it in time, he hung up. The caller ID said he called from his cell phone, so I called him back right away. "Sorry, I tried to get to the phone , but I was sitting on the floor and I couldn't get my pregnant ass up quick enough." He was laughing in relief. "I'm just glad you are ok, Cupcake. I was about to come home and check on you." He was really worried. "I'm fine , I was eating my breakfast and thank you for the fruit salad, Officer Hottie." He could hear me smiling. "I thought you might like that." "It made my morning, baby." "Well, maybe I can make your afternoon, too. I'll see you in a couple hours, I love you." "I love you, too." I hung up the phone and put it within my reach of my seat on the floor. I went back to the cartoons. I figured I would be watching them for the next 12 years or so, so I better get used to it.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was Joe coming in the front door. It startled me. " Oh I'm sorry Cupcake, were we napping?" he bent down and kissed me. I attempted once again to remove my butt from the floor. Joe went into the kitchen with lunch. It smelled like meatball subs from Pino's. When I walked into the kitchen he was unwrapping the sandwiches. " How has your day been so far?" I asked taking my seat in front of my sub. " Ok I guess, but it is getting better now that I am home with you." He kissed my forehead. Something was bothering him. "Whats wrong, Joe?" I was about to start crying when he grabbed a hold of my hand so tightly. "I'm only going to tell you this because I am concerned for your safety. Promise me you won't tell anyone." He was very serious what ever it was bothering him. " I promise, Joe." I gripped his hand tighter, mostly because I was scared. " I was at crime scene this morning. It involved a pregnant woman. She was murdered and left behind a dumpster. The baby didn't survive either, she looked like she was almost full term." I started to cry. I now knew why Joe was so worried when he called me this morning. " I went into a panic attack when you didn't answer the phone earlier. I was relieved you were ok and now I am so happy to be here with you right now." "Any suspects or leads?" I was so nerveous. " Not a damn thing, but I am still worried. I want you to come to the station with me. I know you will be safe there." "Is it that serious?" "Damn right it is, you and those babies are my heart and I don't want anything to happen to you or them." We stood up and he hugged me so close. " Go up stairs and get ready , I will clean up own here." He kissed my forehead and smacked my ass as I walked pass him to go up the stairs.

When I came down, Joe's eyes lit up. "I'm going to have a hard time working the rest of the day." he grabbed me and kissed me passionatly with a lot of tongue action. I had put on a pair of jeans that sat low on my hips and fitted tight on my ass and a pink t-shirt with a baby buggy on it that said " Whose your Moma", that showed off my baby bump a little. "You are one hot moma, Cupcake." He smiled and kissed me sensless.


	2. Chapter 7 thru 12

**_"Little Blessings"  
Hollie Ciccone  
Rating: PG - XXX (Languge & Sex)  
Summary: Joe and Stephanie start there life together. Full of suprises_**

**_Disclaimer: Theses characters do not belong to me. Many thanks to Janet Evanovich for creating so many wonderful characters. I apologize for ruining any of them. I will promise to return them when I am finished playing._**

**_Author Notes: My 1st FanFic, please be gentle. Thanks. Feedback welcome _**

Chapter 7 **(PG-13)**

When we arrived at the station, I was bombarded with all the female officers at the station wanting to talk about my baby, they didn't kow I had 2 inside my belly. I wasn't going to tell them because I know as soon as I did it would get back to my mom and Joe's mom before dinner tonight. I let them assume it was a just a girl because of the pink shirt I was wearing. Joe finally rescued me and pulled me into his office, locked the door and closed the mini blinds in the windows. He picked me up and sat me on his desk, leaned me back and kissed me. " Damn Cupcake, you look so sexy!" He pulled his jacket off and had his hands on my back under my t-shirt, kissing my neck. This has been one of my fantasies for a long time. Making love to Joe on his desk in his office. Just as I was about to unbutton his pants there was a loud knock on the door. "Shit!" Joe walked over the door peeked through the blinds. He looked back at me so I straightened up my clothes. He opened the door and a female walked in, dressed in a nice suit, she was about 5'5" short browish red curly hair, the prettist green eyes I had ever seen, a chest that gave Connie a run for her money, and she was a little chubby, she was more cute that pretty. I suspected she was another officer because of the file she had in her hand. "Stephanie, this is my partner Lori, Lori this is my fiance, Stephanie." Joe introduced us. He never talked to me about Lori, but apparently she knew about me. " I have heard so much about you. Its such a pleasure to meet you finally."

She had a strong southern accent. " Oh its a pleasure to meet you too. I love your accent, where are you from?" " Valdosta, Georgia. Born and raised, I am what they call an authentic "Georgia Peach".

I have been here in Trenton for about a year now. I like it here." I felt like we could be great friends. I wonder if Joe would have a problem with that? "As you see, Stephanie is the reason I wanted this case." Joe said putting his hand on my belly. "Looks like a good reason to me." She said smiling. She looked to sweet to be a cop, much less a homicide detective. Joe was looking through the file Lori had handed him when she walked into the room. "Take a look at this tell me what you think, Cupcake." he handed me the file. I opened it up and saw the picture of the victim and I almost got sick. It was Cyndy, from the "Hot Moma" store in the mall. "Joe I know her, she sold us my wedding dress. She told me her due date was the same day as our wedding. She also said that her boyfriend left her the day she found out she was pregnant." "Damn it , I knew I had seen her somewhere and I couldn't place it. Thank You Cupcake!", he gave me a quick peck on the lips and turned to Lori, "Lori we are going to make a trip to the mall for some questioning." he turned back around and came over to me. " I love you, don't go anywhere stay here in my office. I need you to write me a statement of what you just told me about Cyndy ok." he kissed me with a little tonuge. "Go get 'em baby!" I shouted as they ran out the door. What was I going here in his office. I sat and played solitare on his computer,then I found some pictures of me he had in his desk. Some of the pics were old, when we were kids. Where did he dig these up? One of them was at my 5th birthday, he gave me a plastic ring. There was another one when we were a little older I might have been 10 , he was trying to kiss me. It was that 'boys got cooties stage'. The look on my face was priceless. Another old picture was when I was 14 sitting on Joe's lap eating ice cream. I don't remember that. I didn't have a lot of memories of Joe from when I was a teenager. My mom didn't allow me or my sister to have contact with any of the Morelli boys, especially when we became teenagers. If we were caught looking at their house we got in trouble. I continued to shuffle through the pictures. These were recent. Last Halloween , I was a cave girl and he was a cave man, he was so sexy in his loin cloth. There was a picture of me in a towel fresh out the shower, I remember him taking that picture. He had a picture of us playing in the snow last Christmas. The last picture he had was of me sleeping on the couch. He always says I look like an angel when I sleep. I put the pictures back into his drawer of his desk and I found a piece of paper and wrote out my statement about Cyndy. I started to cry and the ink got smudged a little. Maybe they will understand. I started to do some dusting around Joe's office when there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and I wanted to slam it shut, but decided I wouldn't be that rude. It was Terry Gilman, whore. I gave an eye roll. " Oh what a suprise!" She said when I opened the door. There she stood in her sleazy glory, red skin tight whore dress with matching heels and purse. " Can I help you?" " I needed to discuss some business with Joe." Obviously this was his office. " Sorry you missed him, he is out working a case." I went to shut the door in her face, when she grabbed it with her hand and stopped it. " Would you be a sweetie and tell him I stopped by?" What a bitch, "Of course." NOT! I slammed the door so hard the blinds were swinging side to side for about 5 minutes. I finished the dusting then I sat at Joes desk and I guess I fell asleep. The next thing I remember was Joe waking me up. " Hey Cupcake wakeup! We got our man!" I rubbed my eyes and realized I had drooled all over Joe's desk and down the side of my face. Joe showed me a picture of some dorky guy with glasses, dressed in a shirt and tie. "Him? Really?" "Yeah, apparently he also murdered 2 girls in New York City and 1 in Boston. We found him looking for his next victim in front of the store in the mall. Cupcake, you did good! I am so proud of you! The store manager was broken up over Cyndy's death, but why we were talking to her she pointed out this guy sitting on the bench, he had been there for the past week. She said Security was having a hard time getting a hold of him, he always disapeared when they came around. We brought him in for questioning and he cracked, confessed. All of his victims were unmarried, pregnant girls. I am glad I had you here." He kissed me so passionatly. I was so glad he got his man and he was proud of me. "Lets go home and get ready for our family dinner tonight." He picked me up and spun me around in the hall and at the top of his lungs he shouted out, "I LOVE THIS WOMAN!" This made me blush, but I loved him too. He kissed me so deeply with lots of tongue. I felt a familar tingle between my legs, but it would have to wait until after dinner and the parents went home. Damn!

Chapter 8 (R)

Dinner was going great. Moma Morelli's lasanga was the best ever and Mom's pineapple upside down cake, I could have eaten the whole thing. We ate in silence only complimenting the food, everyone was happy to be together. After dinner, Joe gathered the parents in the living room. Moma Morelli and my dad sat on the couch and Joe brought a couple of chairs from the kitchen table for me and mom, Joe stood. "Tonight, We have invited you all here for a very happy announcment." Joe was so proud, his smile was so radiant. "Stephanie and I would like to introduce you to..." He hit play on the VCR,"Joseph Anthony Morelli, Jr. ..." He paused for a moment, " and Rosalia Cara Morelli. We are having twins, a boy and a girl!" My mom had her hands over her mouth and nose, her eyes were as big as dinner plates. Dad seemed catatonic, his mouth hanging open, stiff as a board. Moma Morelli was crying and I am sure it was the fact we named Rose after Aunt Rose. They watched the video almost in silence. Dad spoke up, "What the hell is that?" he said pointing at the screen. Joe laughed, "That would be your grand-daughter showing you she is a girl." Dad mouthed, "oh" and leaned back on the couch. My mom turned and hugged me,"They are beautiful!" Moma Morelli came over and hugged me, "Stephanie, you have made me proud, so very proud." By 8:30 the parents went home. I was relieved, I couldn't wait to have some quiet time with Joe. I went up stairs changed into one of Joe's t-shirts and a pair of his gym shorts. I came back down and Joe had cleaned up the dinner mess. We sat on the couch and watched the ultrasound video some more. I had my head resting on the arm of the couch and Joe had his head resting on my breast. I smiled as he talked to the babies. "I love very much, both of you." he pulled up my shirt and kissed my belly several times. I felt one of them move almost like a tickle in my tummy. This made me giggle. " What?", Joe lifted his head to see my face. "I felt a tickle in my tummy, like one of them moved or something." "Oh really?" ,Joe looked at me and his eyes had that melted chocolate look that drove me crazy, "Can I tickle you, too?". I giggled some more and Joe started tickling me and I squirmed and screamed and laughed until my face hurt. Then he started to tickle me in a spot that felt good. "Would you like to get naked?" Why would he ask me that question? He already knew the answer. I didn't say anything, I just took off my shirt and bra right there. He took my nipple into his mouth and started nibbling it. I let out a sigh. "Lets go up stairs", he said scooping me up from the couch. He let out a groan when he lifted me. I knew I was gaining weight but I also knew that Joe could bench press about 300 lbs., so I wasn't too worried about him picking me up. I put my arms around his neck and we kissed all the way up the stairs. He carefully laid me on the bed, "I have a gift for you." He walked over to the closet and pulled down a gift box, then sat down beside me on the bed. "I saw this earlier today while Lori and I were at the mall, and I thought of you and bought it." I eagerly opened the box. It was cute pajama set. Blue top with a picture of a cupcake on it and said "Cupcake" in pink letters. The pants were silky pink with "Cupcake" in blue letters all over. " I love them Joe, but I don't think I need them tonight." "You are right, you don't." He took the box from my hand and laid them on the floor and turned back to me and took my breast into his mouth and his hands explored my body not missing any of the major attractions. Oh how I loved Joe to touch me.

Chapter 9 (R)

3 weeks later...

The past few weeks have been so hectic. Joe has been planning the wedding, how he is keeping it such a secret is beyond me, but he has been stressed and grouchy during the day, then when we gets in the bed he completely flips and is very loving and passionate. We did have a little bit of a fight. Apparently I forgot to tell him about Terry stopping by his office that day he was out looking for the " Mommy Slayer ". I honestly forgot about it, but he wouldn't let up that I was being immature about Terry. He was trying to convience me that she wasn't interested in him anymore, that they were just friends. I would believe it when I see it. We eventually let the subject of Terry 'the whore' Gilman go and we had some great make-up sex. My belly had grown about 5 inches in 3 weeks time. I had another doctor appointment and everything is great. We got another ultrasound video and more pictures. They are so precsious. I am getting excited. I have been getting sick again, the doctor told me to drink plenty of fluids, as if I don't go to the bathroom 100 times a day as it is. I have stopped eating peanut butter and olive sanwiches cause I got sick a few days ago. Joe is currently out working on wedding plans. I am at home with all the ladies in my life having a bridal/baby shower. My mom and Val, Joe's Mom, Lula, Connie, Mary Lou, cousin Shirley, and I invited Lori, I really like her. I was hoping for a tastful shower, but Lula and Connie were hell bent on drinking out of little penis straws. I told them that after the "moms" left, we girls will have a little fun. Connie then disappeared for about 20 minutes after I said that, I am curious now.

I got some wonderful gifts, 2 of everything of course. 2 cribs, 2 swings, 2 highchairs, pink for Rose and blue for Joey. As for bridal gifts, Moma Morelli gave me a notebook of all of Joe's favorite recipes. I will be sure he gets it. I may cook for him one day, but I am sure that one day will be it and I will be banned from the kitchen for the rest of my life. Mary Lou gave me a book on sexual positions for the expectant mother, interesting but I will look at that later. Shirley gave me some pretty sheer night gowns long and flowly. I could wear these pregnant or not, a white one and a red one. I chose not to open Connie and Lula's gifts until after the "moms" left. When they left about 6 pm, all us "kids" thought we would have some fun and a few drinks, except for me of course. I opened Connie's gift. "The Golden Rocket". "Connie, I really don't have a need for a vibrator." " You never know , Steph, he might be working late and you feel the need to satisfy yourself.", Connie explained. Shirley spoke up,"Yeah, or if you want to spice things up a little, he can use it on you." That comment gave me a visual of Shirley and Eddie, OMIGOD! "Thanks for the suggestion, Shirl." I sat it on the coffee table. I opened Lula's gift next. "Now this is something I can use!". She got me a set of 4 flavored body oils, Chocolate, Strawberry, Cherry and Banana. We had a few drinks having a good time. Lori was having a blast with everyone. I think she was excited to have new friends. Then the doorbell rang. Connie jumped up, " I got it!!" She ran for the door and stepped outside. Then she came back in a few moments later with a smile that would kill all. Then I saw a guy come in , dressed in a cop uniform and a small mask that covered his eyes and nose. He had a body like Joe's, nice and hard, dark hair. Looked a lot like Joe to be honest. " Damn it Connie, you hired a stripper!" He turned on his music and started dancing around the room. He took off the uniform shirt and he had a dark blue tank top on that was skin tight ." Connie, I can't do this." I cringed as the stripper tried to dance in front of me. All I could think about was Joe, what if he walked in right now and saw the stripper on my lap. Oh no he was taking off his pants! He had on a little blue g-string with a baggy that held his special treasure. Damn he looked a lot like Joe. Not too many people around have an ass like that. He kept his focus on me not really paying attention to any of the other girls. I know I was the guest of honor but, usually, they work the room. I cringed as the stripper got closer to me. That smell. I know that smell. That smell is Joe. I turned back and faced the stripper, he was in my face so I got a good look at his eyes. It was Joe!!! When he realized I finally recognized him he took off his shirt. I knew definetly now because of his tattoo on his chest. I smiled and opened my eyes wide. He scooped me up and carried me up stairs. I was about to get a private dance. He was so sexy and I had no idea he could move like that. " I didn't know you could move like that, Officer Hottie." " Did you like it?" "Only after I realized it was you." He laid me on the bed, then took off his g-string and little baggy. I sat up and helped myself to his special treasure. I like this present better than "The Golden Rocket". This one didn't require batteries.

Chapter 10 (R)

The day before the wedding... August 27th

I am so excited!! Tomorrow I offically become Mrs. Joseph Anthony Morelli. Its so hard to believe we have come this far. After all the craziness that we have gone through the past few years, its a miracle we haven't killed each other by now. Joe and I have some of the best sex since I have been pregnant. It must be the hormones. But, when we haven't been having sex, we have both been very busy. Joe has been planning the wedding as a suprise for me. I have been busy decorating the nursery with my mom and friends. Since tomorrow is the big day, Joe is wreck. He took today off work to fine tune some details. He promised me a romantic dinner toinight and was going to tell me what time I needed to be ready tomorrow. At the current moment I am laid back in a pedicure spa chair enjoying a wonderful manicure and pedicure. Except for some active babies in my belly, I am rather relaxed. I must have been so relaxed that after I was done I just laid there waiting for my sister and mom to finish up there pampering sessions. I suddenly felt a familar sensation on my feet. I cracked open my eyes and saw Joe at my feet. "Hey Cupcake, you ready to go home for dinner?" "I'm starving baby!" " Well, let's go." He reached out to help me down from the chair. He paid the girl for the manicure and pedicure, I said bye to Mom and Val and told them I would see them tomorrow. Joe helped me up into his truck and we headed in the direction of his house. I was so excited I started to cry. When we arrived home, Joe turned to me and wiped the tears from my face, "Smile, Cupcake, I have something very special for you inside, be happy." " I am very happy, Joe, very happy." I said in between sniffles. He helped me out of the truck and we walked up to the front door, Joe opened the door and it took my breath away. He had a candle light dinner set up on the coffee table. Seeing how its my favorite spot to sit since I have been pregnant. He helped me to my spot between the couch and coffee table. Then he went to the kitchen and came back with a plate of chicken parmesan and a glass of blue Kool-Aid. He sat it in front of me and headed back to the kitchen. He came back with his plate a glass of wine and a plate of garlic bread, doing a balancing act. What great entertainment! I let out a giggle. He smirked at me. Sat his plates down, went to the stereo turned on some soft, romantic Italian music. He sat down at the coffee table with me and we had a very very romantic dinner. We didn't talk, just exchanged glances and flirtaious looks. When we had both finished eating, we discussed what I needed to know for tomorrow. "Your mom and my mom will be here at 8am in the morning, you will need to be ready by 11:45. Thats when your limo will arrive out front here." I got excited about the limo. "The limo will take you to the ceremony which begins at 12:15. Between your mom and mine, Valerie, Connie and Lula, they all know what they are supposed to do, so if you get confused or off track, just follow their lead." " I think I can handle that." I took a drink of my Kool-Aid."One other thing, no blue Kool-Aid tomorrow. I don't want you to look like you just gave a smurf a blow-job." I laughed at that comment, "I think I can curb my cravings for you for one day." Joe stood up and out reached his hands to help me from the floor. We walked up stairs, went to the bedroom and took turns undressing each other, one piece of clothing at a time. We just stood there after we were naked caressing each other's body, he keep his hands on my belly feeling the babies moving around. We touched each other and kissed and fondled all the special parts. It was a marvelous foreplay session, but didn't actually have sex. He kissed me deeply full of fire and passion. " I love you, Cupcake." "I love you , too." He stood up from the bed, "Why don't you get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow." " Where are you going?" "I'm going to spend the night at my mom's house, but first I am going to go down stairs and clean up from dinner. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding on the wedding day." I let out a sigh, he kissed my lips lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Cupcake." I laid there in the bed, listening to him down stairs cleaning. I heard him singing along with the Italian music that was still playing down stairs. Wow, he actually has a good voice, I had no idea he could sing. His singing soothed me and I feel asleep. Tomorrow I will be Mrs. Joseph Anthony Morelli. Sweet Dreams.

Chapter 11 (PG)

The Wedding Day

I woke up to my sister calling my name , "Stephanie! Stephanie wake up!" I craked open an eye and peeked at her, "UGH!", I rolled over and covered my head with my pillow. "Come on Steph, It's your wedding day!", she said shaking me. That woke me up. I popped out of bed, saw Mom, Momma Morelli, Val, Mary Lou, Connie, Lula and Lori. Then I sudden realized I was naked. " Oh my God!" I yanked the covers over me. I can't believe they all just seen my naked pregnant ass. "It's ok Steph, we are all female, it isn't like we have never seen a naked woman before.", Mary Lou said handing me my robe. I yanked it from her hand put it on and headed for the shower. I could smell Joe on my body from our foreplay session last night. That gave me happy thoughts. I must have been taking too long in the shower, because my mom was banging on the door, "Sweetie, hurry we need to get your hair and make-up done.". I washed my hair quickly, jumped out of the shower, wrapped my hair in a towel on top if my head, dried off and put my robe back on. Everyone was busy in the bedroom getting themselves ready, no one noticed me come out of the bathroom. I went down stairs to the kitchen. I was hungry. I found some donuts and a fruit basket. I knew I probally should go with some fruit, but the babies were hungry for donuts. I was just finishing my thrid donut, wondering if I wanted a fourth when Lori came down stairs calling my name. "Stephanie, where are you, suga ?" " I'm in the kitchen!" I shouted back. She walked into the kitchen and gave me a smile. "We were hungry." I said rubbing my belly. "We need to get you all beautified, so come on back up stairs." How could say no to her, I loved to hear her talk, maybe I will get to go down south one day just so I can talk to the people. I waddled up stairs, it was almost a chore for me. I was tired when I got to the bedroom. I had no worry of my nakedness, I dropped my robe, put on my light blue panties and my bra. Connie did my hair while Lula did my make-up. Connie pulled the front part of my hair up into a ponytail , pulled down a few ringlets around my face . Then she placed a diamond studded hair comb that had a sheer piece of white material that flowed down about half way down my back. Lula did my make-up beautifully, my eyes looked so blue. I slipped into my dress, Mary Lou zipped it up. Mom started to cry. "You look absolutley gorgeous, Steph" Val said adjusting the fabric around my belly. The slit on the left side showed quite a bit of leg. " Where's your garter?" Mary Lou asked. Good question, I don't remember buying one. "I didn't buy one and I didn't buy any shoes either!" "You don't need any shoes, Joey said no shoes.", Momma Morelli said. I didn't question any thing, this was my day and Joe planned it for me, so what he says goes. Momma Morelli handed me a pair of diamond earrings, "This is your something borrowed, I wore these when I got married." I put them on. They were beautiful it was a shame I had to give them back. Mental check list, something blue, my undies, something borrowed, the earrings. I need something old and something new. I guess the earrings could count as old ,too, huh? Lori walked over to me and handed me a wrapped gift. "This is from Joe, he wants you to wear it today, it can be your something new." I eagerly opened it smilling at Lori. It was a gold necklace with a locket on it. I opened the locket and started to cry. Where did he find this picture. One side of the locket was me and the other side was Joe. We were about 6 and 8. It looks like he cut the picture in half. If it was whole we would be kissing. I wonder if this picture was part of his stash he had in his desk drawer at work. I didn't see this one. Lori helped me put it on. I started to cry. Thank God Lula used waterproof mascara and eyeliner. I stood back and looked in the full length mirror on the back of the closet door. I couldn't believe it, I was getting married in about an hour. I turned and looked at everyone else, they looked so great. "Everyone get together and let me take a picture." Lori said, holding up a camera. We scurried around trying to get everyone in the picture. Lori took the picture then there was a horn honk. I looked out the bedroom window down to the street, the limo was here.

We hurried down stairs, Val and Connie helped me down the stairs so I wouldn't hurt myself.

There were 2 white Lincoln Towncars in the driveway, the "moms" and Val got into one and Connie Lula, Mary Lou and Lori got into the second one. They hurried off and I got into the limo with some help from the driver. There was a glass of champange, a bouquet with white carnations and 4 red roses, and a note from Joe. " Here's to us, Cupcake. Me, you, Little Joey and Baby Rose. See you in a few minutes, Love Joe." I was crying again. I was so happy. I took a sip of the champange, but it wasn't champange it was sparkling grape juice, he was so smart. Damn I love him!

When the limo came to a stop, I looked out the window. We were at the shore, but I couldn't see anyone. The door opened and my dad came into view. He held out his hand and helped me out of the limo. He smiled at me, "You look beautiful, Pumpkin." Dad hadn't called me "pumpkin" since I was 12. "Thank You, Daddy.". When everyone and everything came into veiw, I heard the music start. " You ready?", Dad asked. "Absolutley.", I nodded. Dad walked me down the cement steps to the beach where Joe was waiting in a lovely wooden gazebo decorated with white and red flowers. He looked amazing, black slacks, a white long sleve shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, half way unbuttoned and no shoes. I started crying and ended up crying through the whole ceremony. Thank you , Lula, for using waterproof mascara and eyeliner. Joe was constantly wiping the tears from my cheeks. I saw him mouth the words, "You look beautiful", which was the que for yet another tear to roll down my cheek. Then came the rings. I hadn't seen the rings. Joe reached in his pocket and handed me the ring I would put on his finger. It was beautiful, a gold band with a line of diamonds in the center. I placed it on Joe's finger when Father Meloni prompted. Then Joe held my hand and placed the ring on my finger. It was almost identical to Joe's, and it fit against my engagment ring like a puzzle piece. I could hear someone crying near by, was it Mom or was it me? Maybe both. I was almost in my own little fantasy world, Joe wiped the tears from my cheeks and I didn't even hear Father Meloni announce us man and wife, then Joe kissed me. "We did it, Cupcake, we made it!", he said into my mouth in between pecks. I was still crying, I was so happy, but I really think it was the hormones making me cry so much. Everyone was clapping and whistling catcalls while we kissed.

Chapter 12 **(XXX)**

Joe picked me up and carried me up the steps to the limo, everyone cheered and some people cried as we got pelted with rice. Joe and I laughed as we slid into the limo, brushing the rice off of each other. " Well, Mrs. Morelli , how does it feel?" " To be honest, I really don't feel any different, maybe it just needs to sink in a little." Joe pulled me to him and kissed me again, this time it was very passionate and sexy. I felt his hand up on my thigh through the slit of my dress and as usual my legs respond to his touch by spreading open. Joe smiled at me, "You want to do it in the limo? Consumate our marriage?" I didn't say anything. I just responded by taking his belt into my hands and unbuckling it. Then I unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. He pulled up the skirt of my dress and pulled down my blue satin panties. It didn't take much to arouse him. He paused for a minute knocked on the glass seperator, it rolled down. "Would you mind driving around for about 45 more minutes?", " No problem Mr. Morelli.". The window rolled back up. " Now where were we?" he thought for a minute, "Oh Yeah!". He came back to kissing my passionately while his fingers rubbed between my legs, feeling my love for him. I felt him plunge 2 fingers into me and move them around frantically, almost making me lose control. He pulled them out and stuck them into my mouth. " You are so sweet, You know why I call you Cupcake." I had to agree, I was rather sweet tasting almost like vanilla. He had done that many times, but this time I could really taste it. He dropped his pants to his ankles, he was wearing that blue thong again. "Funny, we both wore blue underwear today.", I giggled. He stood in front of me and I took his little thong and pulled them off of him. I gave his hard cock a lick and he pulled away from me. He sat on the seat and montioned for me to ride him the way we did before with my back to him. I stradled his lap and slid down onto his cock with such ease. "OOH YES" I shouted as he thrusted upward into me. It was wonderful, but it did seem a little different. I could feel the love in every thrust, every spasm that went through my body. It felt like it was meant to be. After being married in God's eyes, he blessed us with an unbelieveable feeling that wasn't there before. It felt as if a burden had been lifted from us. No longer were we living in sin. We continued to make love until Joe's cell phone rang. He answered, "Do you mind, I'm making love to my wife."..."We will be there in a few minutes keep your panties on!" Then he hung up. "Everyone is waiting on us and my assistant wedding planner isn't happy having to keep stalling." I tugged my dress down and straighten the wrinkles. I don't think anyone will notice I'm not wearing any undies. Joe pulled his pants up and straighten the front of his shirt. He handed me a pair of white slip on sandals, " Wear these, you need to have shoes on now." He slipped a pair of black loafers. After about 5 minutes the limo stopped. "Ladies first." He allowed me to exit , the driver helped me out. I straightened my dress some more. I leaned over to Joe when he stood up and whispered to him, "Can you tell I'm not wearing my panties?" "I'm the wrong person to ask, Cupcake, I like you that way." I leaned to the driver, he obviously knew what we were doing back there, "Can you tell I'm not wearing undies?" He turned 5 shades of red. "Its ok to look." I insured him. " No ma'am Mrs. Morelli, I can not tell." I kissed him on the cheek, "Thank You". Even though I knew that everyone could tell when ever I been fucked by Joe, how I will probally never know. We had arrived at the reception almost 40 minutes later than we were supposed to be. CAPELLI'S BALLROOM, Mostly Mob functions are held here, or so they say. They say Jimmy Hoffa and Al Capone both have attended functions here. We walked into the ballroom through the double doors and there was a load roar of applause and catcalls. See what did I tell you, people can tell some how. I am going to have to find out one of these days. Music played, it was a song Joe and I always danced and made love to at home, 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' , by Savage Garden. "Can I have this dance?", he asked me. I blushed, "Of course."

We just danced and then the next song was another one of our songs, 'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing", by Aerosmith. We just kept dancing, staring at each other and Joe mouthing the words to me. I smiled. Then when the song was over, the music went down. Joe and I walked over the main table picked up 2 glasses of champange, he insured me a little bit was ok. The DJ walked over and handed Joe a microphone. "A toast, To my beautiful bride and our babies. To our parents and closest friends for keeping all the plans a suprise for Steph, I know it wasn't easy, but thank you all the same. I would like to thank everyone for sharing this day with us, and something that I would like to share now with my bride... and everyone here today. The lights went down and a video started on the white wall at the back of the ballroom. Joe made a video of us growing up. The music was the song 'After All' by that guy from the group Chicago and Cher. The pictures I saw in his desk in his office, and video footage, all the pictures of us growing up and some of us recently the past five years. He had video of my 11th birthday party, video of me taking him in when he was FTA, where did he get that? He had video of us partying with friends at Pino's, I was lauging at Joe making funny faces in the camera. It was amazing. Pictures of us at a PD Christmas party kissing under the miseltoe. It was amazing, it was wonderful, I was crying with my hands over my nose and mouth. Joe's hand was at the small of my back. The last picture was the picture he had put in the locket. When we were kids kissing. I held on to the locket. I didn't remember hardly any of the pictures of us as kids. Maybe that explains why I was always in so much trouble and always grounded. I didn't listen to my mother. I laughed out loud at that thought. Joe picked up the microphone again "I have always loved you, Stephanie, and I will continue to love you for the rest of our life together." I smiled and cried some more. He wiped my cheek, then kissed me. There were more cheers and catcalls from the guests. Joe heard my stomach growl . He pulled away from the kiss and let out a laugh, " I think we should serve the meal now, my babies are saying they are hungry over here." Everyone laughed. I turned red. We sat at our special table and the meal was served. He had Pino's cater the reception, how funny. It was set up buffet style for the guest, but Joe and I got our very own pizza just how we like it. Extra cheese and double pepperoni. The inside of the box top was signed by the whole staff at Pino's sending us well wishes.

After the meal Joe wanted to dance with me again. I wasn't going to object. The song that came on was 'Crash into Me' By Dave Matthews Band. We danced as close as we could, considering my tummy. At one point Joe stood behind me holding my around my belly. I was so happy, nothing could ruin my... SHIT! Terry 'fucking' Gilman! Joe must have felt me tense up from my relaxed state. She was walking toward us. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! "Oh Stephanie, you look absolutely stunning." Did she just compliment me? " Thanks", I think. She must have felt my negative vibes. She gave me a look that said 'Listen here Bitch'. "Steph, you need to understand, I am over Joe, we are just friends now. When I found out about the enagment and the babies, I backed off. I know Joe rather well and I know how protective he is. Plus, I want you to meet someone this might ease your mind a little." Terry waved at someone to come over t us. I looked at Joe and he had a devilish grin on his face. "Whats going on?" I asked demanding an answer. " Relax, Cupcake." He put his hand to the small of my back. When I turned back around Terry introduced me to her friend, " Stephanie, this is Jessie." She paused for a moment. "My girlfriend."


	3. Chapter 13 thru 16

**_"Little Blessings"  
Hollie Ciccone  
Rating: PG - XXX (Languge & Sex)  
Summary: Joe and Stephanie start there life together. Full of suprises_**

**_Disclaimer: Theses characters do not belong to me. Many thanks to Janet Evanovich for creating so many wonderful characters. I apologize for ruining any of them. I will promise to return them when I am finished playing._**

**_Author Notes: My 1st FanFic, please be gentle. Thanks. Feedback welcome _**

_Chapter 13_ (PG)

Omigod! Terry Gilman is a lesbian! Since when? I stared at Terry, but shook Jessie's hand. "It was a beautiful ceremony." Jessie said, but I just kept staring and shaking. " Stephanie? Are you ok?" Terry was waving her hand in front of my face. "Oh.. Nice to meet you Jessie." I finally said. Joe just shook his head and laughed. I was in a state of shock and felt kinda dizzy. I steadied myself against Joe. "Well, I hate to be a party-pooper, but Jessie and I need to make an appearance at a party in Atlantic City tonight so we need to be going." I was still flabbergasted. " But T... T... Terry, I... I .. I." I couldn't get my words to form right. "Steph, its like this sweetie, When my marriage didn't work out with Gilman, I thought I could try to get back with Joe, but he was hell-bent on getting you. I really thought I could talk him into running away with me, but it was no use. All he could talk about was Stephanie this, Cupcake that. It was pathetic. When I heard about the engagment and that you were pregnant, I knew I had no chance in hell to get Joe. If I couldn't have Joe, I didn't want any man. I went to Atlantic City for a few days and met Jessie at a party." They went into a all out passionate kiss right in front of everyone. This was for real alright. Their hands were all over each other. Then she continued and laughed, "Then I get a call from Joe begging me to come back to Trenton to help him plan his wedding. I didn't want to do it at first, but it was the least I could do for my best friend." "You mean,"... I looked at Joe.."Terry is your assistant wedding planner?" I laughed out loud. I think I might have snorted. This was unbelieveable. "Terry, It was wonderful...Please accept my apology?" "Accepted." she nodded her head. Its funny how we can end up being friends with our enemies. "Well like I said before, Jessie and I need to be heading out, I'm glad we could talk a little bit Steph, hopefully we can talk some more soon." "I'd like that, Terry, have fun at your party." We waved and Terry and Jessie left the building. I turned to Joe and hit his chest in a playful way, "What the hell Joe! Why didn't you tell me!" "It was a suprise, Cupcake." I looked him right in the eyes and gave him the biggest, wettest, sloppiest 'Let's Go Fuck' kiss, right in the middle of the dance floor. Joe picked me up and started to carry me out the door, but we were stopped before we could leave. "The cake first, then you can leave.", My mom said. The cake was beautiful, definetly non-traditional. It was 8 layers of cupcakes. The top 2 had a little plastic bride and groom on them, we each took a cupcake and feed one another, of course, making a mess of each others faces, but then licking each other clean. I know we had to make someone sick at one point. Joe kissed me one last time for all to see and he took me away in his arms. Again with the applause and catcalls.

We got into the limo and took off. " Where are we going now?" I asked slipping the sandals off my feet. "If I told you it wouldn't be a suprise would it?" "Well can I ask about some of the pictures from the video? Because I don't remember a lot of them, especially with us being younger. My mom always told me to stay away from you Morelli boys because you were bad news for good Catholic girls." "You were far from a 'Good Catholic Girl'",he laughed. I slapped him on the arm, glared at him and then just cuddled up next to him. "So about those pictures, I don't remember the one of me sitting on your lap. When was that?" Joe smiled and put his hand on my belly. "4th of July 1986, you got grounded after that day. I didn't see you again until school started. Even then you tried to avoid me like the plague." I laughed, "I remember you trying to sit next to me at the lunch table on the first day and Valerie stomped on your foot. "Yeah, I remember that, too." "What about this one?" I opened the locket. "That is a picture I have kept since I was that 8 year old boy. My older brother, Tony, took that picture of us, behind my mom's rose bush. I have kept it all these years. You have always been the only girl I really loved. I tried to make myself feel better, take my mind off of you by seeing other girls, but I couldn't. I spent many nights depressed and lonely with only pictures and those few videos to comfort me, anything that would allowed me to see you. When I left for the Navy, I took all the pictures I had with me and I also had a memory of making love to you on the floor that night at the bakery." I had started to cry, and Joe held me closer. "If I could have told you sooner, I would have and we may have been married already." I smiled at Joe, he had a single tear on his cheek. I reached up wiped it away with my fingers. I didn't want to burst Joe's bubble, but I don't think I would have married him any sooner. It has taken the past few years for me to fall in love with Joseph Morelli, the man. Back then he was Joseph Morelli, the boy. I wasn't in love with Joseph Morelli, the boy , I was just infatuated and curious. He was sexy and desirable and he desired me. We have had some good times, bad times, great times even. But, they all had to happen for us to get were we are today. Joe held me tight through the rest of our trip. I think I may have fallen asleep at one point. I couldn't have been happier. I love this man, my husband, Joseph Anthony Morelli.

Chapter 14 (PG-13)

We arrived at a condo on the beach. Joe woke me up with a kiss. "We are here, Cupcake." "MMMM," I strecthed and put my arms around Joe's neck, " I love you.", I whispered in his ear. " I sure hope so, it will make everything so much easier." I smiled at him and we exited the limo. The driver had unloaded our luggage onto the cart. Joe and I walked into the lobby of the condo complex. He stopped at the conceirge desk. "Mr and **_Mrs._** Morelli, we have reservations." "Yes, I have you in the penthouse on the 4th floor." the man handed Joe the keys and we headed to the elevator. I smiled at Joe and giggle a little, I was very excited. When the elevator stopped on the 4th floor. Joe picked me up and carried me through the door. It was beautiful. Like an apartment. Full kitchen, 2 bedrooms a bathroom large elegant dining area and a huge living room. There was a spiral stair case between the kitchen and living room. I went up the stairs and found the Master bedroom and bath. HUGE! California King sized bed, big screen TV and a beautiful veiw of the ocean. I went into the bathroom. I was in heaven. Large jacuzzi tub, a big shower with like 5 shower heads, a walk-in closet, a movie star vanity. "Oh Joe! Its absolutley breathtaking!" " I'm glad you like it, Cupcake, you want to try out that tub?". He had no idea. " Yes!"

We both got into the tub and it was wonderful. We sipped champange and just relaxed. Joe leaned against the back of tub and I leaned against Joe. "I couldn't ask for a better honeymoon.", I said leaning my head into the crook of his neck, "Just being with you is all I could ever wish for." " I think I am a little waterlogged, lets dry out a little and sit out on the balcony.". Joe said setting down his glass and helping me up. I stepped out of the tub, and I slipped on a small puddle on the floor. The next thing I remember was a lot of pain in my arm and a major headache. I opened my eyes and saw Joe he looked so scared and worried. I managed to say his name, my voice was shaky, "Joe." "Oh Cupcake!" "What happened?" "You slipped when you got out of the tub, hit your head on the step and broke you left arm. You have a mild concussion, I'm glad to see you awake." I looked at our surroundings, we were in an ambulance. I suddenly put my right hand on my belly. "Are the babies..." I started, the Joe interupted, "The paramedic says they are fine, but your doctor, Dr. Litvak, is meeting us at the hospital to do a thorough exam." I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry Joe, I didn't mean to mess up your plans." " Don't worry about it, we will plan a nice vacation after the twins are born." I closed my eyes and Joe held my right hand tightly. When we arrived at the hospital, I saw my mom and Valerie there. They looked panicked. The took me back to x-ray and Joe talked to my mom and sister. Dr. Litvak was already there waiting for me. He did an ultrasound and told me that everything looked normal. They had put a pink and blue cast on my arm and I was ready to go. "I'm going to get a ride back to the condo to get our stuff and bring it home. Your mom and Val are going to take you to **_our_** house and sit with you until I get back." He kissed me on the lips and helped me into my mom's car. "I won't be long, Cupcake." I started crying, I felt bad for ruining our honeymoon. No words were exchange between mom, Val or me on the ride to take me home. Valerie helped me from the car and mom opened the door. I almost panicked, but Bob didn't run out the door. "Where's Bob?" "At home, on the couch, with your father. And Rex is at Val's" Good to know that the pet were taken care of.

I collasped on the couch, put a pillow under my neck. Mom started cleaning up some of the mess that was left from this morning and Val sat at the other end of the couch. "How you feeling, sis?" "My head hurts, my butt hurts, my arm hurts and my feet hurt." "I could rub your feet, if you like?" "Oh please do." I laid back and Val went to work on my feet, it felt so good it put me to sleep.

"Steph.. Cupcake.. Wake up honey." Joe was rubbing my belly to wake me."Stephanie". Without opening my eyes I whispered, "Joe". "Open your eyes, Cupcake, I need to check your eyes." I slowly opened them and Joe smiled down at me. "Well?" I asked. "No noticable change, Cupcake." I sighed and closed my eyes again. "You want to sleep down here tonight?" Joe asked rubbing my leg. "I'm comfortable Joe, I don't want to move." "I'll take that as a yes." He went upstairs and came back down with a blanket and a pillow. I was strecthed out on the couch so Joe sat at the end put my feet in his lap and curled up with me. He woke me up every few hours checking my eyes. When he woke me at 9:30 AM, he had made breakfast. "Here ya go Cupcake." He pushed the coffee table up to the edge of the couch sat a tray of food on top of it . Just perfect for me to eat with my right hand. Since my left arm was in a cast. Joe was so helpful, I'm glad he had taken the next 2 weeks off for our honeymoon we weren't going on. I was going to need a lot of help.

"JOE! I NEED SOME HELP!", I screamed from the downstairs bathroom. I know that we are married now, but having someone help you use the bathroom as a grown adult is kinda embarassing. He came running into the bathroom,"Can you help me get my pants down?" "Cupcake, wouldn't rather take them off upstairs?" " Damn it, Joe! I need to pee!" "Ok ok I was only kidding." He stood there after he got my pants down, like I was going to let him watch me pee. "I think I can pee by myself, sweetheart. I'll let you know when I am done." He frowned and left the bathroom while I took care of my business. When I was done he helped me get dressed again. " I have a thought, Cupcake. Why don't you put on a dress and no undies it might be a little easier for you." You know that didn't seem too bad an idea. "Help me up stairs then." When we got up stairs, I was looking in my closet for a dress to wear and Joe was holding me from behind with his hands on my belly. I felt something suddenly poke my butt. " I hope thats your gun poking my butt, Officer Morelli." "You only wish it was my gun, Mrs. Morelli." This was going to interesting to say the least. Pregnant and a broken arm having sex. What a picture.

Chapter 15 (PG)

Joe has been such a great help the past week. He went back to work a week early, so I spend my days with a constant stream of visotrs. My mom taking me to the grocery store and helping me learn to cook a little bit. I can make macaroni and cheese now. I'm so proud of myself. Joe's mom comes by and does the laundry. Mary Lou brings me movies to watch and magazines to read. Joe picks me up when he gets off work and we go to the gym for about an hour on Tuesday and Thursday and he helps me on the treadmill, the doctor said I needed to excersise a little more. On Wednesday nights we go to the Expectant Parents Group at the Community Center. Out of about 12 women there only about 3 of the husbands come, Joe is one of the 3. They go over everything from sex during the pregnancy, which we already have down pat, to breast feeding and proper care of the infant. In my case infants. I'm the only expectant mother in the group expecting a multiple birth. Other than that I sit on my fat ass and watch soap operas and cartoons all day.

"Mrs. Morelli, I have some rather exciting news for you." Dr. Litvak said after looking at the ultrasound, "Looks like we may be expecting the babies a little sooner. Possibly around Thanksgiving, but with it being a multiple birth you can expect them anytime within 3 weeks before the due date, which is now November 25th." Omigod! We haven't finished the nursey and it is the beginning of October. "Everything ok Mrs. Morelli?" "Fine, just suprised by the change thats all." "Everything will be fine. I want to see you in 3 weeks that will be a month before you are due." "Thank you Dr. Litvak." I slid off the table and waddled out to the receptionist and made my appointment for October 23rd. I found Valerie out side on her cell phone talking to someone, I assumed it was Albert by the way she was talking all lovey dovey."Steph is done, snoochems, I'll be home shortly." She put her phone in her purse , " What the doctor say?" "I'm going to be have the babies in about 2 months." Her eyes got big. " We haven't finished the nursery yet!" " I know this Val." I got into her mini-van. I'll be damned if I own one of these, UGH! I called Joe on the way home told him about the 'exciting' news. I thought he was going to have a heart attack. He said he was taking the rest of the day off and working on the nursery, before we go to the EPG tonight.

Joe had finished assembling the furniture and decided to go to Pino's for dinner and then to the EPG. 2 of the girls had their babies over the weekend. So, the class was down to 10. I figured I was the next one to go. Joe was acting weird , I thought maybe it was from the paint fumes. He went out side a few times to either make or recieve phone calls. At one point I got up and looked out the window and he was talking to a white haired man I didn't recongnize. I went back to learning how to bathe my little baby doll I had in class. Joe came back in and was happy. "Everything ok , sweetie?" I asked. "Fine, Cupcake." he put his arms around over my belly while I tried to wash my doll. He was kissing my neck and he had me giggling and Becky, the instructor, kinda got upset with us. "Mr.and Mrs. Morelli, are you paying attention to your baby?" I looked down and the doll was face down in the water. "SHIT! Sorry Ms. Becky." I quickly picked up the doll and dried it off and sat it on the table to the side. "May we be excused, Ms. Becky?" Joe asked. "Yes Mr. Morelli, you both may be excused," she looked at me smiled, "Will I see you next week, Stephanie?" I smiled back, " Yes Ms. Becky, I plan on it, unless these to little devils decide to make a unexpected apperance." Everyone laughed and Joe and I headed home. "I have a suprise for you at home." "Really?" "Yep, But you got to close your eyes." "Now?" " No, I will tell you when." He put his hand on my thigh and when we got within a block from the house he told me to close my eyes. He pulled up in front of the house, helped me out of the Explorer then put his hands over my eyes so I wouldn't peek. He walked me up the driveway. As he moved his hands away from my face he shouted, "SUPRISE!" I opened my eyes and I was speechless.

_Chapter 16 _ (PG)

"You got me a car!" I shouted. I turned to him and smiled "Aren't you scared I will blow it up?" "No worries, Cupcake, I don't think you will". It was a sapphire blue Chevy Malibu. I kissed him all over his handsome face. I felt a slight shiver go through my body, it was a feeling I haven't felt in such a long time, then I heard the voice that went along with that shiver. " Matches your eyes, Babe." Ranger. Joe jumped, it startled him, but I knew he there. "Manoso." Joe nodded. "Morelli." Ranger returned the nod. " What can we do for you?" Joe asked. Ranger lifted a brown paper bag and sat it on the trunk of the new car. "I brought a wedding gift, a little something for the babies and a get well gift for Babe." He pulled out a small bouqet of white roses with a little balloon that said "Get Well Soon" and handed it to me, the card read:

Babe,

Congratulations on your marriage and the twins.

May you have all you ever dreamed.

Get well soon.

Your Friend,

Always,

Carlos

"Thanks, Ranger" I kissed his cheek. Joe cringed. "This is your wedding gift." He handed Joe a white envelope. Joe opened it and his eyes got wide. "Manoso, man we can't accept this. Its too much." I walked over and looked over Joe's shoulder. It was a check for $10,000. "Omigod , Ranger!" "Please accept it, its my gift to both of you." "But..." Joe started. Ranger had handed me a second envelope, I opened it and about fainted $20,000. "Ranger!" I hugged him as tight as I could. "Ranger" I looked into his warm brown eyes "You are the best friend anyone could have." Joe came out of his slight stupor, "Manoso." Joe offered his hand to shake. Ranger accepted the gesture and they went into the manly pat on the back hug thing and smiled at each other. I whispered to Joe, "What would say to letting Ranger be the babies' God-father? He is catholic you know." Joe turned to me, blank face at first, obviuosly thinking, but just for a moment. "Sure, Cupcake" I hugged Joe and turned back to Ranger. "Ranger? How would you like to be God-father to our children?" He smiled a large smile, a smile a have NEVER seen before. "I would be honored." He nodded. I hugged him again. "The money for the twins will be put into a put away in a special account for them." He nodded again. I glanced at Joe, he put his arm around me. "This calls for a celebration." He gestured toward Ranger, "Would you like to come in a for a beer?" He reached into the brown bag again and pulled out a six pack of Corona. "I got the beer!" He smiled again. Ranger smiling is a rare event, but it is nice to see.

We headed inside, Joe ordered pizza to be delievered and we let Ranger watch the latest ultrasound video. He was amazed. "Again," he started, "Congratulations, Bab... Uh Steph. Sorry." "For what?" I asked. "I guess I should stop calling you Babe. You are married now." I looked at Joe, he smiled, but seemed to think Ranger was right. "Ok" I shrugged. "I am apologizing now, in cause I slip up in the future." he looked a little sad when he said that. "Its ok, Ranger, really." When the pizza arrived, I was shocked when Ranger actually ate 2 pieces of pizza. We talked about the babies and about how I broke my arm. Ranger said he would treat us to a week in Miami when we decided to take our vacation after the twins were born.

"Thanks for the great evening." Ranger said shaking Joe's hand."It was wonderful spending the evening with you, Ranger" I smiled walking him to the door. Ranger smiled back before he walked out the door, "All my closest friends call me Carlos, please." "Well... Carlos," Joe smiled. " Seeing how we are going to pratically be family, no problem, anytime man." Ranger looked to me. "That goes for you too Steph." I smiled and said his name to try it out on my tongue, "No problem, Carlos." Joe and I hugged as we watched 'Carlos' leave in his Porsche. Joe laughed. " I would have never in a million years have thought that man would be a friend." I tightened my grip around Joe's waist, " He has been my friend for several years now, and he is a wonderful man. I trust him, just like I trust you, with my life." We turned and walked back into the house. " I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of him in the future." Joe said smiling all the way. After we shut the door , Joe embraced me and looked into my eyes. "I know for a fact he cares for you and would do anything for you. he is to you, what Terry is to me. Ex-lover, yes. On the other side of the law, yes." He laughed, "But, they are our friends." Joe kissed me lightly on the lips. Then I had a sudden thought. "Joe?" " Yeah Cupcake?" "How about making Terry , God-mother?" Joe smiled and chuckled slighty, "I can't argue with that Cupcake."


	4. Final Chapter

**_"Little Blessings"  
Hollie Ciccone  
Rating: PG - XXX (Languge & Sex)  
Summary: Joe and Stephanie start there life together. Full of suprises_**

**_Disclaimer: Theses characters do not belong to me. Many thanks to Janet Evanovich for creating so many wonderful characters. I apologize for ruining any of them. I will promise to return them when I am finished playing._**

**_Author Notes: My 1st FanFic, please be gentle. Thanks. Feedback welcome _**

**Final Chapter (PG)**

The next month flew by. The Doctor said the babies are doing great. The are getting bigger and I look like I am about to burst. For Halloween I put on a big orange shirt and Joe drew a Jack-o-Lantern face on my belly. He dressed up as a scarecrow and we handed out candy. Latern that night we went to a party at the police station. That was fun.

I have 2 weeks now until I'm due. My cast was removed from my arm 2 days ago, but I still have to be careful for a while. I sit on the couch all day , then at night Joe helps me upstairs for bed. In the morning before Joe leaves for work he helps me back down stairs to start the cycle all over again. Joe got us those nifty Netxel walkie talkie phones, also for his mom and mine. Mrs. Morelli still isn't sure about how to use it, but my mom calls me non-stop checking on me. Ranger stops by to check on me during the day while Joe is at work and he occasionally brings me lunch. Terry and Jessie come by and do any cleaning that needs to be down, much to my constant protest, but I always thank them for it. They are great friends.

We had a little dinner party, so to say, a few nights ago, friends and family , no kids. Joe had cooked the largest pot of spaghetti I have ever seen. He spent about $75 on sauce ingredients alone. It was a wonderful dinner.

I'm relaxing on the couch , watching 'The Price is Right', thinking, when will Bob Barker kick the bucket when a knock at the door startles me from my thoughts. "Steph? It's me." Ranger. "It's open!", I yelled from the couch. He came through the door with a bag, food, it smelled delicious. "I thought you might want some lunch." He smiled and handed me the bag. "Thanks , Carlos. I'm starved." I opened the bag and took out the foam container. "How did you know what I was craving?" I was suprised to see my craving appear in front of my eyes. A Gyro. Joe had taken me to a new resturant in town that was opened by a Greek family that was new to the area. They specialized in Greek and Italian cuisine. I feel in love with Gryos. I dunno if it was just a pregnant thing or if I would continue to enjoy them after my prenancy. "Just a lucky guess" Ranger winked at me.

Joe called and I told him that Ranger had brought me lunch and that we were just hanging out watching a movie. At about 2 pm , Ranger decided it was time for him to go. He was just closing the door when my water broke. "CARLOS!" I screamed as the closed. I screamed again this time more crying, "CARLOS!" He came back inside looking startled. "My water just broke!" His eyes were about to pop out of his head. "OH SHIT!" he shouted.

He grabbed his phone and started dialing, I was attempting to get up off the couch when a contraction hit, and I fell back on t he couch. "Hey it's Carlos, Stephanie's water broke, I'm taking her to St. Francis." he hurried to me to give me his hand to help me stand. "I'm driving the Porsche." then he hung up. Come on, Babe , lets get you to the hospital, Joe will meet us there. We got into the car and made it to the hospital in 3 minutes flat. My contractions were close. They got me in a wheel chair and rushed me to delivery. Ranger stayed in the lobby waiting for Joe.

I was in the delivery room breathing when Joe arrived, Ranger on his heels. They were dressed in scrubs. Joe on my left and Ranger to my right. Dr. Litvak said he could see the first baby's head. I was breathing and Joe was breathing with me. "Ok Stephanie, 1 - 2 - 3 ,push!" the doctor instructed. I squeezed Joe and Ranger's hands and pushed. " Ok breathe" I was in too much pain so I just did as I was told. "1 - 2 - 3 , push!" I pushed and felt a pop. I heard a scream , it was most likely me. "Breathe, Steph." Joe's voice was calming. "Ok, Stephanie, one more push and we got the first one." Oh geez, I have to do all that again. I rolled my eyes. I heard a low chuckle and gave Ranger a death glare. "1 - 2 - 3. push!" I pushed and felt a release and could almost breathe normally, tears running down my face. "It's a girl!" , the docotor exclaimed. " Oh, Cupcake, she is beautiful." I smiled. Joe cut the cord, and they brought her around for me to see briefly before I had to push some more to get little Joey out into the world. "Ok Stephanie, lets get that boy out." The doctor seemed amused , I wanted to slap him. I gripped the hands that were holding mine. "1 - 2 - 3, push!" Oh god! "Breathe, Stephanie, breathe" Ranger was coaching me now great. "We got a head." SHUT UP AND HELP GET IT OUT!! is all I could think. Ranger chuckled again. I squeezed his hand as tight as I could. He better stop with the ESP shit! " 1- 2 - 3, push!". Breathing, breathing. "One more Stephanie and its over. 1 - 2 - 3, push!". I felt a big release and breathed a deep breath. "Here's the boy!" Joe cut the cord and I swear he was crying. " Oh Cupcake, he is so beautiful." I saw him breifly beofre the took him away to be cleaned. I felt like a lump of goo. Joe wiped my forehead with a damp cloth. Soothing me with his words. "You did so good, Cucpake." he kissed my forehead. "Proud of ya, Babe." Ranger had to put his two cents in, didn't he.

When they brought me Rose, she was beautiful. Head full of dark hair, 10 little fingers, 10 little toes. She was perfect. Then they brought me Joey, he was perfect too. The same head full of hair and all his fingers and toes. Rose was the smaller of the two at 5lbs 10 ounces. Joey was 6lbs 8 ounces. They were so small. I started to cry. I kissed each one on the head. Joe took Rose and Ranger took Joey. I cried more. Once I got into my room, they allowed visitors. I was breast feeding them when my mom, Joe's mom and Grandma Bella came in. Joe and Ranger had both left the room for a couple of minutes while I got comfortable with my babies. "Oh Stephanie, they are absolutley beautiful." I had never seen my mother so happy. Mrs. Morelli was just as excited. "Oh they are just darling, sweetheart." I had finished feeding them and allowed the grandmothers to hold there new grandchildren. Grandma Bella was playing with the little toes on Joey's feet when Joe walked back in the room. " Joseph! " she shouted. Joe halted and made eye contact with his grandmother. She walked up to him and held his hands in her fragile ones, "Blessed, they are blessed, such little blessings." She paused and released Joe's hands. "One of your children will be blessed with a special gift." She closed her eyes. " I need to rest." She almost collasped and Joe helped her to a chair. Mrs. Morelli handed Rose to Joe, "I'll take her home." She kissed Joe's cheek, "You did good son." Joe smiled. Mrs. Morelli and Bella left. Joe looked at me with concerned eyes. I was in shock at what Bella had said. Lula's bombing voice broke my stuper. Connie and Terry behind her rolling there eyes. "Girlfriend, girlfriend! Let me see them babies!" She walked over to my mother who was holding Joey. "Hey little man." She put her finger in his hand and he started screaming. If I saw a big black woman in neon orange spandex coming at me, I would probally scream too. My mom stood up and walked away from Lula slowly, rocking Joey in her arms, "It's ok sweetie, she didn't mean to scare you." Mom turned and glared at Lula who had her hands over her ears. She shrugged and walked over to me. " Sorry Steph, How you doin'?" " Fine Lula, Fine" I rolled my eyes this time. Terry was standing next to Joe, baby talking to Rose. "Hey there princess, you cute little thing." She turned to me , "How could something this cute come from Joe?" joe pulled Rose away from Terry. "Ha Ha Ter, very funny!", he sneared. "Geez , take a joke , Joe." She laughed and walked over to me for a hug. " They are precious, Steph." "Thanks, Terry." Connie was standing back away from the babies. "They are cute, from a distance." I looked at Connie , " Oh come on , Joe let her hold Rose." Joe relutantly handed Rose to Connie, she tried to push him away, " Come on Connie, Its just a baby." he said finally putting rose in her arms. Rose smiled at Connie and Connie relaxed. " She is beautiful, Steph." "Thanks, Connie." She quickly handed Rose over to me and left the room. Within minutes the room was filled with black clad muscle men. Tank, Lester, Bobby, Cal, Hal and Ranger. They came bearing gifts, flowers, ballons and chocolates. "Congrats, Steph!" Tank kissed my cheek and made goo-goo sounds to Rose. Big ex-army goon turned to mush at the sight of a newborn. Ranger walked over and took Rose in his arms. "Hey Rosie, Uncle Carlos gots to go to work, but will see you soon." He kissed her forehead, like he had done me so many times in the past. Rose smiled and I swear I heard her sigh. I had to smile as he handed her back to me. He moved to see Joey. "Catch ya later, sport," He kissed Joey as well. He came back over to me, "I have to go out of town, but I will be back soon, I promise." Then he kissed my forehead, I smiled. He hugged Joe, "Poker game when I get back." He said to Joe. Joe nodded and we watched as all the muscle exited the room. The nurse came in and told us that visiting hours were over in 15 minutes. The babies were passed around the room one final time and then everyone left , but Joe. I feed the babies again, Joe was amazed. "I'm so happy right now, Cupcake." He was glowing. "We created two beautiful children, I love you." I smiled at Joe. "I actually agree with Grandma Bella about one thing." I told Joe while I stared at Joey in my arms. " Whats that?" he stared at Rose. "They are definetley little blessings".


End file.
